The invention relates to a displacement unit for axially limited displacement of at least two drive components mounted on one another.
Displacement units of this type are known, in particular, from drive trains of motor vehicles in which, for example, axle shafts and/or longitudinal shafts are equipped with displacement units for length adjustment between the gearbox and the chassis.
Displacement units are constructed, for example, from drive components such as a profiled sleeve and a profiled journal which is arranged therein and is axially movable to a limited extent, so that a length adjustment can be carried out by axial displacement of these parts relative to one another. The profiled sleeve and the profiled journal are ball bearing-mounted on one another. For this purpose, ball races are provided in the profiled sleeve and the profiled journal along the rotation axis of the displacement unit and arranged parallel to one another, with balls accommodated in a roller body cage axially spaced from one another and arranged over the periphery matched to the spacing of the ball races. The balls roll in the ball races and transmit the torque applied to the drive components via the shoulders of the ball races. Displacement units of this type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,456 (=DE 199 52 245) and US 2002/0169026 (=DE 101 23 221).